This invention relates to a gantry car to move along the coke side of a battery of horizontal coke ovens and carry a coke oven door extractor, a coke oven door frame cleaner, a coke oven frame cleaner, a coke guide grating and a hood for collecting the emissions evolved during the pushing of coke from an oven chamber. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a car to more efficiently support such equipment thereon and insure that emissions to the atmosphere do not occur during coke pushing operations.
A coke side gantry car of this type should remain at the same or a fixed position in front of an oven chamber which is to be emptied throughout the time while the various operations are carried out by the use of equipment supported on the car. These operations include the extraction of the coke oven door and movement to one side of an oven chamber, pushing of the coke through a guide into a hot coke car, cleaning the door frame, cleaning the coke oven door and replacing the door on the coke oven chamber. When the car is employed in this manner, it is identified as a one-point car, an embodiment of which includes, inter alia, a frame movable longitudinally on the car and supporting the various individual facilities for use incident to coke discharging operations. Specifically, for example, the movable frame supports an extractor to remove the door from a coke oven chamber, a guide grating to direct hot coke from the oven chamber into a hot coke car and a cleaner device to remove encrusted deposits on the frame of the coke oven chamber. These devices are supported on the frame one after the other for movement one after the other to various positions in which operation by each facility is carried out. The various pieces of equipment, including the grating for guiding coke, are so heavy that it is difficult to accurately position the frame on the car because of the weight that must be moved while the car remains at a stationary location. These problems have increased significantly because the present-day coke oven batteries have oven chambers with a relatively great height. As a result, the equipment supported by a one-point car for use during a coke pushing operation imposes greater weight on the frame and tracks on the one-point car. This brings about an excessive loading of the coke platform because of its use as a support structure. Moreover, when the coke oven door extractor is operated, an additional force must be developed to release the usual plug on the oven door from the coke cake in the oven chamber. When the car is provided with a hood above the hot coke car, then further problems arise when developing a coke guide grating to operate without emissions to the atmosphere during the coke pushing operation. The emissions must be received substantially in their entirety by the hood and delivered to an associated emission extraction system.
It is known to provide a hood and a coke guide grating on a gantry device that moves along rails, one of which is disposed on the coke platform and the other of which is disposed outwardly beyond and above the tracks of the hot coke car.